Mood Ring
by SnowKoyuki13
Summary: Oneshot. Rangiku brings back a mood ring from the human world. Can this curious new object spark Momo and Toshiro's relationship?


Rangiku burst into the 10th division office, holding up a small paper bag. She ran over to her captain excitedly, who was working on paperwork as he normally did.

"Guess what I brought back from the human world!" She exclaimed, waving the bag in front of his face. He sighed and put his pen down.

"What?" Toshiro asked, looking at her with his 'I'll freeze you if this isn't important' look. She knew what all of his looks were, especially this one because she got it multiple times a day. "What is so important that you had to leave me to do all of the paperwork _AGAIN, _then come back and annoy the hell out of me _AGAIN?_"

The woman wondered whether or not she should continue and decided to do so because he was already pissed off. "It's a present for you!" Rangiku reached into the bag and pulled out a small blue ring and stuck it on his finger. "Orihime-chan told me it's called a mood ring. You put it on and it's supposed to change with how you're feeling."

"Tch, this probably doesn't even work. It probably uses body temperature, so it'll always be this color for me." Toshiro indicated that the ring had turned black since he had been wearing it.

Faking a pout, Rangiku went to the couch with a sigh. _"If only he knew that I found a way to adjust it so his body temperature seems normal!"_ She thought, gleefully.

"Oh yeah, it also came with this paper that tells you what each color means. Black apparently means…tense or overworked." Rangiku looked on the paper, searching for the correct color.

Toshiro smirked, "Shocker, considering every time you bother me I'm tense. And maybe I wouldn't be so overworked if you did your share of it."

She was just about to fight back when Momo burst through the door. "Hitsugaya-kun! Is Matsumoto-san back from the human world yet?"

Rangiku stood and ran to give Momo a hug, "Yes I am! Look at the gift I bought for my taicho, he isn't the slightest bit appreciative!"

Momo walked over to Toshiro and grabbed his hand to get a closer look at the ring, "Wow! That's really neat!" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Hitsugaya-kun, you really should be more grateful when people give you presents."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Rangiku bounced over and told Momo, "It changes with what mood he's in! What color is it now?"

Excited that a ring could do such a thing, Momo grabbed his hand again and looked at what shade it was, "It's a kind of… dark blue. It was black before, though."

Glancing down at the chart, Rangiku began laughing hysterically. "Momo-chan, why don't you and Hitsugaya-taicho go out for a walk in about an hour, huh? I have some things I need to tell him."

Toshiro hated it when other people volunteered his time for him, but didn't protest because he could use a break. Momo's eyes began to sparkle as she went for the door and shouted, "I'm so happy! I'll be back in a little bit!" and with that, she was gone.

"Taicho, if you look at this chart you'll see what dark blue means," Rangiku explained, tossing the paper onto his desk, then going to take a nap. "Gee, traveling between worlds can really take a lot of energy!"

* * *

Momo and Toshiro were walking down the street over to a bench when she grabbed his hand for the millionth time. "Aww, it's dark blue again. When I arrived at your office it was a blue-ish green."

Sighing, Toshiro pulled the rumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and told her, "There's something I've been wanting to say for a while, but I think if you look at my ring and then find the color on this paper, it says it all."

Confused, she took the paper and began scanning through the list.

Black- Tense, Nervous, Harassed, Overworked

Amber- Unsettled

Green- Not under great stress, average

Blue- Relaxed, At ease

Dark Blue- Very Happy-

She read the last words over and over again to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

Dark Blue- Very Happy, Passion, Romance, Love.

"Hitsugaya-kun, this paper…. It says-" Momo started.

Toshiro cut her off, "I know what it says. It says everything that I was too afraid to say myself."

Pausing to see her reaction, which seemed surprised but happy, he continued, "It's true. I love you, and I'm always happy when I'm around you."

"I love you, too." Momo agreed, right as they began kissing.

And it all started with a mood ring.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was inspired by my friend who recently bought one, so I looked online to see what all of the colors meant. GIVE ME AN R! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME A V! GIVE ME AN I-E-W! What does that spell? Review! Seriously, give me one please! :-D I wanna know what you think.**

**Bye for Now,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


End file.
